Infidèle
by Apple Flawless
Summary: Edward trompe sa copine depuis plusieurs mois avec Bella. Arrogant & indécis, il se retrouvera face à une situation qu'il devra gérer et qu'il devra le pousser à prendre une décision ultime.
1. Infidèle

**Fiction** : Infidèle

**One Shot**

**Rated** : M

**All Human** : Edward & Bella

**Résumé** : Edward trompe sa copine depuis plusieurs mois avec Bella. Arrogant & indécis, il se retrouvera face à une situation qu'il devra gérer et qu'il devra le pousser à prendre une décision ultime.

* * *

Bonjour à tous !

Me voici avec un tout nouvel OS ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Pour la suite de mes autres fictions j'y travaille ne vous inquiétez pas :) Cependant je ne pourrais poursuivre pour "Un amour impossible" à cause de F.F. Je vous posterais une annonce là-bas !

Bonne lecture :)

Cindy.

* * *

Aimer : C'est donner à l'autre le sens de la destruction. Lui offrir à main ouverte son cœur sans avoir le choix. Aimer c'est aussi haïr l'autre. Lui en vouloir mais le désirer toujours plus fort et toujours plus ardemment. Mais aimer ce n'est pas ce que l'on fait de mieux. Subir ses conséquences, les actes qui nous a pousser à prendre parti de ce sentiment, il en faut peu pour que tout s'écroule comme un château de carte. Ce sentiment-là, je le connais. Cependant…

_Il me fut impossible de ne plus l'aimer …_

* * *

Mes talons martelaient la pièce de long en large, tandis que je sentais son regard noir, destructeur me fixer sans broncher. Passant une main dans mes cheveux, je me postais devant la fenêtre, le regard vide mais laissant trainer une rage dévastatrice prête à tout emporter sur son passage. Seul le bruit de nos respirations, résonnaient dans la pièce. Bien trop forte. Inspirant profondément, je fermais les yeux et luttais contre tous ces sentiments contradictoires qui m'envahissaient.

**- On devrait arrêter.**

Me retournant à moitié vers lui, je refusais d'ouvrir mes yeux, sous prétexte de fondre encore une fois, de me sentir encore vulnérable et comme un pantin qu'il pouvait utiliser à son bon vouloir.

**- Je ne peux pas.**

**- Et qu'est-ce que tu ne peux pas ?**

Sa voix tranchante et glaciale me firent ouvrirent les yeux instinctivement avant de me pétrifier sur place. Grave erreur. Ses émeraudes noircis par la fureur, me détaillaient comme ils n'avaient jamais détaillé personne auparavant. Ses lèvres pincées en une lignée fines, droites et parfaites, blanchissaient à vue d'œil, alors qui les maintenait prisonnier l'une contre elle. Inspirant de nouveau, je grattais l'arrière de ma tête et fixa le mur qui se trouvait derrière lui alors qu'à l'aide de ma main, je balayais d'un seul geste cette chambre d'hôtel, qui nous étaient dorénavant familière.

**- Ca… Tout ça…**

**- Tout ça quoi ?**

**- Tout ça ! Nous, ça, ce qui se passe à chaque fois !**

Comprenant le sens de mes paroles, il se pinça l'arrête de son nez et ferma à son tour ses paupières tandis que j'entendis sa respiration hachurer l'air à l'aide de son torse qui se soulevais et s'abaissais à chaque goulées d'air.

**- Bella… stop… arrêtes ça.**

**- Oui, j'arrête justement ! On ne peut pas continuer Edward ! C'est… c'est malsain ! Dans quelques temps tu vas te marier, tu vas être père ! Il est temps !**

Se levant brusquement, il me fixait alors qu'il agrippait ses cheveux de ses deux mains.

**- Mais tu le savais ça bordel ! Tu sais que je ne peux te donner plus !**

**- Justement ! J'en ai marre de ça ! J'en ai marre d'être seulement ta maitresse ! Marre d'espérer autre chose même si je savais à quoi m'en tenir ! On n'aurait jamais dû commencer.**

M'ignorant, il eut un ricanement amer.

**- Et c'est toi qui dis ça… Tu ne comprends rien.**

Me tassant contre le mur le plus proche, je me mordis la lèvre inférieure sentant l'afflux de larme m'envahir, laissant les yeux d'Edward se poser sur ses chaussures.

**- Et si on c'était rencontré avant, est-ce que ça aurait changé quelque chose ?**

Relevant son regard dans le mien, il y resta pénétré pendant quelque seconde avant de lâcher d'une voix froide, les mots qui me font rendre les armes.

**- Tu le sais très bien.**

**- Non, justement, je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus ! Qu'est-ce que je suis pour toi, au juste ? Un vulgaire mouchoir qu'on jette après usage ? Ou alors une nouvelle marchandise qu'on test et dès qu'on en veut plus on la jette ? Hein ?! C'est ça ?**

Avançant vers moi à pas rapide, je vis son visage devenir rouge alors que ses yeux étaient plus foncés qu'à l'accoutumer.

**- MAIS PUTAIN QU'EST-CE QUE JE DOIS FAIRE POUR QUE TU COMPRENNES !**

S'arrêtant à quelques centimètres de moi, il me fit adosser contre le mur alors que d'une main, il agrippa ses cheveux de bronze totalement fou. S'approchant de nouveau de moi, il abattit son poing sur le mur à côté de mon visage alors que son haleine fraiche et mentholée vienne balayer ma joue.

**- Je t'aime. Je t'aime à en crever Bella. Que comprend tu pas dans ça ?! Mais je ne peux pas faire ça. Je ne peux pas tout plaquer pour être avec toi. Je ne veux pas voir l'accusation et le dégout dans les yeux de ma famille mais surtout je ne veux pas la briser elle.**

**- Parce que me briser moi, cela t'est égal ?**

**- J'aime Tanya !**

**- Pas plus que moi !**

**- Certes mais j'aime Tanya.**

**- Alors choisi moi.**

**- Non.**

**- Si.**

**- Non, je ne peux pas faire ça et je ne veux pas.**

Essayant de me dégager de son emprise, je murmurais les mots que je savais qui seraient autant dure à entendre pour lui que pour moi.

**- Alors, c'est moi que tu perds.**

Plaquant une main sur mon torse, il fit taper ma tête contre le mur tandis que son corps s'appuya dangereusement contre le mien.

**- Je t'interdis de me quitter et de quitter cette pièce, est-ce clair ? Tu m'appartiens.**

**- La réciproque ne peut pas être là.**

**- Cela n'a pas d'importance.**

**- Pour moi si Edward ! Si ! Ca a de l'importance ! Je ne peux pas supporter ça ! Je ne peux plus !**

Un silence pesant règne en travers la pièce. De nouveau, seules nos respirations virent troubler le vide. Levant sa main droite, Edward vient effleurer sa paume tout contre ma joue, me faisant pencher la tête à son encontre pour chercher plus de contact. Fermant les yeux et soupirant, je me laissais aller à sa douceur et à la tendresse de ce moment soudain.

**- Je t'aime Edward. A un point que cela me fait mal. Quand tu es loin de moi, je me sens oppressée, vide. Tu me manques constamment, même quand tu es là prêt de moi, car je sais que tu ne m'appartiens pas totalement. Je sais qu'une autre t'attends, qu'elle seule à le loisir, de contempler son alliance jour et nuit, fière d'être l'épouse d'Edward Cullen, le brillant et attrayant directeur de Cullen's Coope qu'elle seule pourra avoir le loisir de choyer son ventre qui s'arrondira de jour en jour elle seule qui bénéficiera de toute la tendresse et l'amour que tu lui procuras en lui faisant l'amour à chaque fois que tu rentreras de ton travail. Est-ce si dure à comprendre Edward ? Est-ce si dure de t'imaginer ne serais-ce que l'espace d'une seconde ce que sa ferais si c'était moi qui serais à la place de Tanya ? Ou est-ce trop répugnant et difficile à admettre que tu m'aimes autant que je t'aime ?**

Ouvrant mes yeux dans l'émeraudes des siens, il plissa légèrement les yeux alors qu'une ride barrait son front parfait et alcalin. Sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il m'embrassa férocement comme si cela était la dernière fois qu'on se voyait. Nos langues se livraient une bataille sans fin, cherchant à dominer l'autre alors que nos mains ne restaient pas inertes. Séparant nos lèvres pour nous permettre de respirer, il dévia ses baisers dans mon cou alors que sa main encercla ma nuque.

**- Arrêtes de pleurer. Ça m'est insupportable.**

**- Alors arrêtes de me faire du mal…**

Malgré mon faible murmure, je le sentis soupirer contre la fine membrane de mon cou tandis que ses mains viennent agripper le bord de mon haut.

**- Comment peux-tu me dire ça… Putain comment peux-tu penser une seule seconde que tu es la seule à souffrir dans cette putain d'histoire ! Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse ?**

Sa détresse me pris quelque peu au dépourvu. Depuis le début je savais que notre histoire allait mal se terminer. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher cependant de le retrouver à chaque moment de libre et de me blottir égoïstement dans ses bras quitte à en souffrir plus et balayant les nombreuses conséquences que cela peut engendrer. Passant une main tremblante dans ses cheveux de bronze, je soupirais à mon tour, retenant la nouvelle vague de tristesse prête à éclater au grand jour.

**- Aime-moi.**

Il n'en fallait pas plus. Une fraction de seconde après que j'eusse prononcé ses paroles, sa bouche vint dévorer la mienne alors qu'il m'agrippait possessivement, cherchant à se fondre en moi. Mon cœur battait de façon totalement désordonné, le manque d'oxygène me manquait horriblement mais à cet instant précis je m'en foutais. Egoïstement, encore une fois, je le voulais bien plus que tout. Je ne pensais plus à rien. Je n'avais plus aucunes pensées pour Tanya ou encore pour ma misérable vie que je retrouverais une fois que je me serais dégagée de ses bras.

Ses bras m'agrippèrent pour m'emmener jusqu'au lit encore découvert et me laissa choir dessus, me surplombant de tout son être. Détachant ses lèvres des miennes, ses yeux plongés dans les miens, j'eue comme l'impression qu'il voulait me faire passer un message par-delà ses pensées mais qui était pour moi que bien trop flou. Je savais que l'issue de cette histoire en serait terriblement catastrophique pour ma part. Il était une partie de ma vie que je ne pouvais pas effacer ni combler. J'aurais tout fait pour lui, absolument tout. Quitte à partir à l'autre bout du monde dans ses bras comme Bonnie et Clyde. Mais qui serait assez bête pour espérer que ceci puisse fonctionner ? Qui serais-je dans le cas contraire à renier la façon dont j'ai tant besoin de lui ?

Alors que nos lèvres fusionnèrent encore une fois mais d'une manière bien plus tendre et bien plus aimantes, je parcourais son dos virile de mes deux mains, appréciant pour la dernière fois les muscles qui courraient sous mes paumes. Il pouvait faire tout ce qu'il voulait de moi, j'étais totalement à sa merci. Enlevant mon haut sans quitter mes lèvres, son regard se posa sur moi par la suite, me détaillant comme si c'était la première fois que nous apprêtions à faire ça.

**- Comment pourrais-je vivre sans toi ? Sans elle ?**

Je ne pouvais répondre à sa phrase, l'entrainant vers moi afin de sceller une fois de plus nos bouches par un baiser fougueux et remplis d'amour. Laissant nos langues se retrouver aussi vite qu'il en avait fallu, je soulevais mon bassin, le laissant descendre ma jupe et frissonnant en sentant ses doigts courir délicatement mais de façon urgente sur mes cuisses. M'attaquant moi-même à son pantalon, j'effleurais de mes doigts sa virilité caché sous un boxer, le faisant grogner à la fois de plaisir et d'impatience. Je ne pourrais jamais me passer de se son. Je pouvais être sûr qu'il restera graver à jamais en moi.

Nous retrouvant bien vite nus, nous nous contemplâmes une fois de plus dans les yeux sans aucuns sons ni paroles échangées. Je ne savais combien de temps nous étions ainsi, à nous regarder, nos souffles se mélangeant et nos corps criant désespérément le besoin vital de l'un et l'autre. Un besoin si fort qui pouvait nous faire mal. Pourtant nous ne faisons rien, attendant simplement que l'un de nous deux baisses les armes pour l'autre. Mais nous savions pertinemment qu'aucun de nous ne rangerait sa fierté de côté. Et qu'importe, nos décisions ont été scellées. C'est sur ces pensées qu'il me pénétra sans préavis. Surprise, ma respiration se bloqua alors qu'il allait progressivement en moi jusqu'à la garde. Me détendant petit à petit sans rompre notre échange visuel, il ne bougea pas attendant certainement une réaction de ma part ou alors le simple faîte de profiter de ceci une dernière fois.

Croisant mes jambes sur ses reins, je levais maladroitement mon bassin vers lui, lui signifiant mon accord. Tout doucement, il commença à bouger procurant mille et un frissons dans tout mon corps. Il était tout bonnement conçu pour moi, comment croire autrement ? Ses yeux brillaient d'un étrange éclat. Il me semblait que quelques larmes se cachaient derrière ses paupières. Mais je savais qu'il ne me donnerait pas cette satisfaction-là. Il ne pleurerait jamais pour moi. Je le connais assez bien pour cela.

Continuant d'aller et venir en moi, il déposa ses lèvres de part et d'autre de ma mâchoire, laissant des baisers brulants et salvatrice sur tout mon épiderme. Nichant sa tête dans mon cou, il soupira faiblement mon prénom, inspirant mon odeur et agrippant avec force mes hanches tout en commençant à accélérer lentement ses mouvements.

Me retrouvant rapidement sur lui, je me déhanchais sans précipitation, le regardant la bouche entre-ouverte et les yeux clos, perdu totalement dans le plaisir. Fermant les yeux à mon tour, je frissonnais en sentant son index tracer ma cuisse, remontant jusqu'à mon nombril d'où il faisait le tour et remontant entre mes seins avant de dévier son toucher sur ma nuque et de poser sa main tout contre ma joue. Ouvrant les yeux, je fus happé par son regard émeraude alors que mon cœur se serra à l'entente de ses paroles.

**- Je t'aime Bella… Oh mon Dieu, comme je t'aime !**

Cela me faisait mal, horriblement mal. Il dû le sentir en me voyant me déhancher plus férocement sur lui. M'agrippant férocement les cuisses, il me retourna sèchement contre le matelas dans un rebondis alors que ses coups de reins se firent plus brutaux me menant directement aux portes de l'extase. Sa bouche à quelques millimètres de la mienne, son regard une fois de plus dans le mien, il agrippa mon visage de ses deux paumes, ne me laissant aucunes échappatoires.

**- Ne m'interdis pas de te dire ça Isabella. Ne m'interdis pas de te dire ce que je ressens pour toi depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu. Tu me rends dingue et je t'aime. Je t'aime à en crever. Et je ne me priverais pas de te le dire. Jamais.**

Sans m'en rendre compte, des larmes coulaient le long de mes joues alors qu'Edward s'amenait à des vas et vient beaucoup plus doux. Nous étions en train de faire l'amour comme deux personnes qui s'aimaient, pas comme deux amants avides l'un de l'autre. Et cela me rendait folle. Folle de frustration de n'avoir pas atteint l'apogée, folle de désir de savoir qu'en ce moment même je pouvais m'imaginer être la femme d'Edward. Car il me faisait l'amour comme si j'étais sa femme. Même si mon cœur gonflait de joie face à cette idée, il se pétrissait directement quand ma troisième folie revient subitement à la surface comme une grande gifle à travers la gueule. Folle de tristesse de par le faîte que ça ne se réalisera jamais. Et cela je l'avais bien saisi.

Alors que nos corps continuaient de fusionner l'un pour l'autre, à la fois tendre et sauvage, le plaisir prenait de plus en plus possession de mon corps. Ce dernier était avide de ses touchers, de ses baisers et de ses mouvements bien trop douloureux pour que mon faible cœur le supporte. Plaçant mes mains dans ses cheveux désordonnés et levant mon bassin contre le sien pour plus de contact, j'attrapais sa lèvre inférieure entre mes dents laissant mes talons s'enfoncer davantage contre ses fesses.

**- Plus fort… Montres-moi combien je compte pour toi… réellement !**

L'entendant gémir faiblement sous mes assauts, il plaça ses mains sous mes fesses, laissant nos bas ventre se frotter l'un à l'autre lascivement tandis que sa tête vient se nicher contre ma poitrine. Accélérant dangereusement ses mouvements sous mes cris de plaisir, je l'entendis grogner fortement, susurrant mon prénom un bon nombre de fois. Se redressant, plus proche de l'orgasme qu'auparavant, il agrippa plus fortement mes fesses, son regard plonger férocement dans le miens comme si il espérait trouver un dernier espoir. Sans succès…

**- Je. Ne. Veux. Pas… que. Ça. Se. Finisse… Oh bordel !**

**- Nous avons toute la nuit… Edward, s'il te plait !**

Il en fallu pas plus pour qu'il explose littéralement en moi, suivis de près par mon orgasme dévastateur. Criant nos prénoms à l'unisson, je pouvais l'observer, le corps tendu, la tête rejeter en arrière, totalement Adonis sous ce moment ultime. Se vautrant sur mon corps totalement en sueur, nous essayons de reprendre notre respiration, alors que nos cœurs battaient à la chamade. Je ne m'en serais jamais lassée de m'offrir à lui…

**- Je t'aime.**

Passant une main dans ses cheveux, et regardant le plafond, je baissais légèrement la tête et embrassais son crâne, profitant pour m'intoxiquer de son odeur.

**- Je t'aime aussi**.

J'avais une fois de plus rendu les armes. Pourquoi se retenir après tout ? C'était notre dernière soirée ensemble et quoiqu'il m'en convienne je voulais la vivre pleinement même si je devrais partir maintenant de cette chambre d'hôtel. Se séparant de moi, je gémissais de frustration face à l'immense vide qu'il venait de m'instaurer avant de me prendre sans ménagement dans ses bras, embrassant le sommet de mon crâne et inspirant profondément dans mes cheveux.

**- Cela suffira-t-il à te montrer à quel point je t'aime ? Peux-tu pour une fois prendre cela en compte ? Juste pour aujourd'hui ?**

Hochant tout simplement la tête, je le sentis esquiver un sourire chaleureux alors qu'une boule se forma de nouveau dans ma gorge.

_Accepter et prendre ce qu'il me donne. Pourquoi réagir autrement aujourd'hui ?_

Alors que je sombrais petit à petit dans un sommeil sans rêve, je me mémorisais chacun de ses traits alors qu'il me susurra doucement au creux de mon oreille, tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour moi oubliant la douleur que j'éprouvais à chacun de ses « je t'aime ».

Au cours de la nuit, je fus réveillé par de légère caresse sur mon dos. Sentant des baisers mouillés le long de mon épaule et son érection se frottant de manière dangereusement et sensuellement contre mes fesses, je soupirais faiblement alors qu'une de ses mains virent caresser ma poitrine et descendre jusqu'à mon intimité.

**- J'ai encore envie de toi.**

**- Tu as toujours envie de moi.**

**- J'ai besoin de toi.**

Alors qu'il me pénétra de deux doigts, je me cambrais tout contre lui, le souffle haletant, cherchant plus de contact.

**- Laisses-moi te refaire l'amour. Laisses-moi t'aimer encore une fois. Mon cœur j'ai tellement besoin de toi. Laisses-moi te faire du bien.**

Le son de sa voix était empli de crainte et de supplice. Gémissant fortement en sentant l'orgasme arriver et le sentant accélérer ses mouvements, je baissais les armes encore une fois.

**(Song) Red Pieces**

L'auto-réveil affichait 04h30 du matin. La nuit ensorcelais encore tout Seattle. Me retournant vers lui, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'admirer une fois de plus. Sa beauté me perdra. Son bras enlaçant fermement mes hanches, j'eue du mal à me retourner totalement, évitant de le réveiller. L'entendant grogner et bougeant légèrement, je le vis froncer les sourcils avant de sourire discrètement. Il était tellement paisible quand il dormait que j'avais du mal à le voir comme l'Edward que je connaissais dans la journée. Il avait toujours été du genre autoritaire voir presque froid comme si il arrivait à tout contrôler. Pourtant je savais qu'au fond de lui il n'était pas comme ça. Je savais que de par son passé ce cachait un être sensible ayant à chaque fois peur des échecs. Je ne savais pas grand-chose de sa vie passée à part le simple faîte qu'il n'aimait tout simplement pas décevoir sa famille et qu'il la craignait en quelque sorte. Il ne m'avait rien dit mais je pouvais le voir à son visage fermé quand j'osais abordée des questions un peu plus intimes.

**I'm here again** (_Je suis encore ici_)

Caressant tendrement ses cheveux qui tombaient sur son front, je l'entendis murmurer mon prénom, faisant affluer les larmes au bord de mes yeux. Je ne savais pas comment j'allais survivre à tout ça, comment j'allais me reconstruire. Il était un tout pour moi.

**A thousand miles away from you** (_A des milliers de kilomètres de toi_)

Cette décision sera la plus dure que je puisse avoir fait. Il est vrai que j'aimais tout chez lui. Autant son côté borné, possessif, trop protecteur mais aussi sa gentillesse et tout l'amour qu'il pouvait m'apporter. Fermant les yeux, je me penchais vers lui et embrassais délicatement son front, m'imprégnant une fois de plus son odeur.

**A broken mess, just scattered pieces of who I am** (_Un désordre brisé, juste les morceaux dispersés de ce que je suis_)

Me levant aussi doucement que possible, je me rendis à la salle de bain, manquant au passage de m'étaler de tout mon long à cause de mon sac trainant par terre. Ayant ramassé mes habits, je m'enfermais dans la salle de bain et profita de l'eau chaude de la douche qui me détendis petit à petit. M'entourant d'une serviette en coton, je pris par la suite appuis sur le lavabo, mes yeux fixant mon reflet dans le miroir. Je faisais peine à voir. Baissant la tête et fermant les yeux, je ravalais la bille au fond de ma gorge, évitant à tout prix de pleurer ici. Une fois où je devrais être je pourrais évacuer toute ma peine.

**I tried so hard** (_J'ai essayé si fort_)

Il aurait fallu peut-être que je puisse accepter ce qu'il m'offrait, jusqu'au bout. Mais cela je savais que ça ne serais pas suffisant. Égoïstement je l'avais voulu rien que pour moi. J'avais espéré qu'un soir après avoir fait l'amour passionnément dans notre chambre d'hôtel qu'il me dise qu'il avait quitté Tanya pour être avec moi. Mais cela ne s'est jamais réalisé. Et cela m'avait plus détruite qu'autre chose et totalement achevé quand aujourd'hui il m'avait annoncé qu'il allait être père. J'avais fais bonne figure à son mariage m'y présentant et m'étant assise tout au fond de la salle. J'ai évité de pleurer à l'échange des vœux mais je n'avais pas pu résisté quand Tanya à prononcer ses fameux mots qui me mettais hors de course. Il m'avait regardé brièvement à ce moment-là, voulant voir ma réaction, mais je commençais déjà à partir, me sentant totalement étouffée et m'étant écroulé en sanglot sur les pavés extérieur de l'église.

**Thought I could do this on my own** (_Je pense que je pourrai le faire tout seul_)

Je savais qu'aujourd'hui il fallait que je me montre forte, il fallait que je puisse tourner la page. Pour lui mais surtout pour moi. Je ne veux plus qu'il choisisse. Je veux juste son bonheur même si il fallait que je parte à tout prix de sa vie.

**I've lost so much along the way** (_J'ai tant perdu le long de ce chemin_)

Je n'en pouvais plus, c'était aussi simple que ça. Que perdrais-je à la fin ? Un avenir prometteur dans ses bras ? Un amour incommensurable ? Pourquoi n'étais-je tout simplement elle ? Cela pourrait faciliter les choses. Mais je ne l'étais pas et je ne le serais jamais. Notre histoire ne pouvait plus continuer.

**Then I'll see your face** (_Maintenant je vois ton visage_)

M'habillant, j'entrouvris doucement la porte de la salle de bain, le regardant dormir, mon cousin contre son visage et son dos luisant à la faible lueur de la lune.

**I know I'm finally yours** (_Je sais que je suis finalement à toi_)

Je n'arrivais pas à regretter ce qu'il avait pu bien se passer entre nous. Je n'arrive pas à regretter d'être tombée folle amoureuse de ce type totalement mystérieux et lunatique.

**I find everything I thought I lost before** (_Je trouve tout ce que j'ai cru perdre auparavant_)

Refermant la porte de la salle de bain, je m'entrepris de finir de me préparer, domptant sans relâche mes cheveux bien trop désordonné.

**You call my name** (_Tu dis mon nom_)

Une fois prête, je sortie dans la chambre, évitant de faire le moindre bruit.

**I come to you in pieces** (_Je viens vers toi en pièces_)

M'approchant de lui sur la pointe des pieds, je l'observais quelques secondes, la gorge et le cœur noué.

**So you can make me whole** (_Alors tu peux tout me faire_)

Il avait pu faire tout ce qu'il voulait de moi. Il m'avait eu complétement à sa merci et je ne pouvais qu'accepter ce qu'il faisait de moi.

**I've come undone** (_Je me suis détruit_)

Je n'avais guère pensé à mon bonheur, me détruisant petit à petit. A croire tout simplement que j'avais aimé me faire souffrir.

**But you make sense of who I am** (_Mais tu mets du sens à ce que je suis_)

Pourtant j'avais passé des moments magiques à ces côtés. Des moments qui m'ont permis d'être plus forte et de surmonter l'impensable.

**Like puzzle pieces in your eye** (_Comme des pièces de puzzle dans tes yeux_)

M'asseyant à côté de lui, je frôlais doucement son visage, me mémorisant une dernière fois ses traits précieux.

**Then I'll see your face** (_Maintenant je vois ton visage_)

Il était d'une beauté divine, il m'avait appartenue pendant quelques heures et bientôt il ne serait plus rien pour moi.

**I know I'm finally yours** (_Je sais que je suis finalement à toi_)

Il me fut difficile de ne plus penser à lui à chaque fois qu'il était partie avec elle. Je n'avais de cesse d'espérer qu'il vienne à ma porte me disant que tout était fini avec elle.

**I find everything I thought I lost before** (_Je trouve tout ce que j'ai cru perdre auparavant_)

J'aurais préféré me faire une raison depuis le début que d'y avoir cru comme une acharnée. Peut-être que la séparation aurait été moins douloureuse.

**You call my name** (_Tu dis mon nom_)

Mes yeux s'embuèrent une fois de plus de larme et malgré que j'essayais de me contenir je savais que j'allais craquer dans pas longtemps.

**I come to you in pieces** (_Je viens vers toi en pièces_)

Me penchant vers lui, je l'embrassais à la commissure de ses lèvres, m'attardant plus que de raison, sentant mes larmes couler le long de mes joues. Entendant un faible gémissement de sa part, je me reculais, rouvrant les yeux sous le feux de l'action et masquait un sanglot dévastateur qui menaçais de sortir de ma poitrine.

**So you can make me whole !** (_Alors tu peux tout me faire_)

Me relevant, je le contemplais une dernière fois et partie chercher mon sac à l'autre bout de la pièce.

**I tried so hard! So hard !** (_J'ai fais tant d'efforts, tant d'efforts_)

Inspirant profondément, je restais là, debout, devant le lit à le regarder alors que mes larmes ne cessaient de couler.

**I tried so hard !** (_J'ai fais tant d'efforts_)

J'avais essayé mais une fois de plus cela était un échec. J'étais tout simplement «_ Game Over_ » et fallait que je m'y fasse avec.

**Then I'll see your face** (_Maintenant je vois ton visage_)

Passant une main nerveusement dans mes cheveux mouillés, j'essuyais rageusement les gouttes d'eau salées sur mon visage qui sont vite remplacer par des autres.

**I know I'm finally yours** (_Je sais que je suis finalement à toi_)

Je savais que mon cœur lui était totalement destiné et quand quittant cette chambre je quitterais une partie de moi à jamais.

**I find everything I thought I lost before** (_Je trouve tout ce que j'ai cru perdre auparavant_)

Je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier quoiqu'il m'arrive.

**You call my name** (_Tu dis mon nom_)

L'entendant soupirer une fois de plus mon prénom, je secouais la tête, me mémorisant son visage et son corps bien trop parfait.

**I come to you in pieces** (_Je viens vers toi en pièces_)

Murmurant un faible désolé que moi seule pouvait entendre, je quittais la pièce précipitamment mais discrètement sans un regard derrière moi.

**So you can make me whole** (_Alors tu peux tout me faire_)

M'adossant contre la porte de la chambre d'hôtel, je laissais ma peine sortir à grand flot, contrôlant la douleur qui me lacerait la poitrine à grand coup de couteaux. Ma main se porta automatiquement contre mon cœur essayant de le laisser dans ma cage thoracique tandis que ma respiration se fit sifflante. Ma vie était tout simplement une cause perdue et je devrais vivre avec ça.

J'entendis à peine qu'il se réveillait, à peine le remue-ménage dans la chambre. Ma douleur était bien trop vive pour que je puisse y retourner et me blottir une fois de plus dans ses bras, la peur de le voir disparaître du jour au lendemain. Je savais. Aimer c'est donner à l'autre le sens de la destruction. Lui offrir à main ouverte son cœur sans avoir le choix. Aimer c'est aussi haïr l'autre. Lui en vouloir mais le désirer toujours plus fort et toujours plus ardemment. Mais aimer ce n'est pas ce que l'on fait de mieux. Subir ses conséquences, les actes qui nous a pousser à prendre parti de ce sentiment, il en faut peu pour que tout s'écroule comme un château de carte. Ce sentiment-là, je le connais. Cependant…

Ignorant le ton déplorant qu'Edward dégageait en hurlant mon prénom j'inspirais à grand coup et partie de cet hôtel où je savais que tous les moments les plus merveilleux auront été passé ici.

_Il me fut impossible de ne plus l'aimer …_

**So you can make me whole** (_Alors tu peux tout me faire_)

**End.**

* * *

**Une suite ? Probablement, ça dépendra du nombres de personnes intéressées ;)**

**Merci de m'avoir lu :)**


	2. Chapitre 1 Retrouvailles

**NDA** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais seulement à l'unique écrivaine qui n'est qu'entre autre Stephenie Meyer ;

Ce chapitre ne comportera pas de Lemon ;

Un énorme merci à ma Bêta, Marie, pour avoir prit le temps de corriger ce chapitre !

* * *

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Tout d'abords un énorme merci pour vos ajouts & vos reviews ! Il y en a tellement que je ne sais pas par où commencer xD**

**Alors, je pense que la plupart d'entre vous vont me haïr pour la tournure de l'histoire. Mais après tout le monde n'est pas rose mais je vous promet qu'il y aura un Happy-end digne du pays des Bisounours et que l'évolution de leur relation, vous donnerons satisfactions pour ce que vous demandez :)**

**Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture & ENJOY :D !**

**- Cindy.**

* * *

**Chapitre.1 : Retrouvailles.**

**.**

POV Bella.

Le soleil brillait hautement dans le ciel, réchauffant chaleureusement ma peau et mon visage. Une légère brise vient balayer mes cheveux alors que pas loin de moi des rires d'enfant rendait ce parc bien plus joyeux. En tout cas bien plus que je ne l'étais moi. Sur le banc, je fixais un point non visible devant moi attendant tout simplement. Je ne prêtais pas vraiment attention à ce qui se passait autour de moi, ne cherchant pas spécialement à me fondre dans la masse. Je n'étais après tout pas ce genre de fille, à la fois extravertie et pleine de ressources.

**- Salut Bella !**

Pas comme cette fille qui était à la base ma meilleure amie et qui venait précipitamment s'asseoir à mes côtés toute guillerette. Me retournant vers elle, je ne fus pas surprise de la voir sourire un genre de pub à la Colgate alors qu'elle se pencha vers moi afin de me prendre dans ses bras.

**- Salut Alice ! J'ai presque failli t'attendre !**

**- Rho ne fait pas ta rabat-joie ! Et je te signale que la plupart du temps c'est toi qui te fais désirer.**

Lui souriant tendrement, je la détaillais franchement avant de hausser un sourcil interrogateur.

**- En jogging ? Depuis quand Alice Brandon sort en jogging enfin vêtement qu'elle qualifierait plus d'un cauchemar grotesque menant tout droit au suicide ?**

La voyant rougir doucement et baiser la tête, j'ouvris la bouche en grand avant de me redresser surprise.

**- Ne me dis pas que ? Non !**

**- Oh Bella, je te promets je n'ai pas pu résister ! Il est tellement beau !** me répondit-elle en se levant précipitamment et en faisant une sorte de danse d'opéra.

**- Mais on avait rendez-vous ?**

**- Et alors, je ne suis pas si en retard que ça ? **Regardant sa montre, elle tilta avant de faire la grimace. **Bon OK j'ai plus d'une heure mais Bellaaaa c'était la plus belle expérience de toute ma vie !**

Me prenant les épaules et me secouant dans tous les sens, je mis mes mains sur les siennes, essayant quelque peu de la calmer… Sans grand succès.

**- Mais tu ne pratiques jamais de sport ! Tu hais ce genre de chose ! Un jour où l'autre il finira par le remarquer.**

**- Et alors ?** haussa-t-elle les épaules et se rasseyant.** De toute façon je suis bientôt prête à conclure.**

Riant à sa franchise je secouais la tête résignée.

**- Tu n'es tout simplement pas croyable !**

**- Hey oh, toi la fille en mal d'amour ! Tu verras quand tu seras amoureuse !**

Baissant la tête sous sa phrase, je la sentis me prendre automatiquement par les épaules la sentant regretter amèrement ses paroles.

**- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas dire ça.**

**- Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est rien**.

Oui, après tout cela n'était rien. Cela faisait maintenant plus de huit mois. Je n'avais plus aucune nouvelle de lui. Du moins c'était normal. J'avais décidé de déménager et de changer de numéro de téléphone. Bref, tout ce qui pourrait l'amener à me retrouver. Mais après tout il me fallait faire une raison. Tandis que moi je continuais à me lamenter sur mon sort, lui m'avait tout simplement oublié. Je n'étais qu'une distraction ni plus ni moins. Au moins il était à présent marié et père.

_Tandis que moi…_

Me secouant légèrement par les épaules, elle me regarda avec toute la compassion du monde alors qu'un soupire de lassitude franchit mes lèvres. Me redressant vivement, je la regardais et lui lança un sourire qui j'espérais se ferais convaincant.

**- Alors, on la fait cette virée shopping ?**

Ceci eut l'effet escompté car en moins de deux secondes je fus dans sa voiture et déjà entraînée aux abords de la ville voisine.

Nous avions dévalisé plusieurs magasins de grandes marques, du moins Alice s'en était chargée. Malgré mon horreur du shopping j'avouais que passer des moments avec ma meilleure amie à choisir une montagne de vêtement qu'elle ne portera qu'une seule fois dans sa vie était à la fois amusant comme terrifiant. Notre dernier magasin était celui des sous-vêtements. Bien que je fusse gênée comme à chaque fois je me retrouvais à être son centre d'attention alors qu'elle choisissait les dessous qui pourraient faire succomber un homme dès la première approche. Il faut dire que la plupart du temps, c'était pour moi qu'elle achetait toutes ces choses même si je m'évertuais à faire la fille franchement difficile.

Arrivant à la caisse avec un panier rempli à ras-bord sous mon comportement exaspéré, une grande blonde vient à notre rencontre. Elle aurait pu participer sans aucun souci aux défilés de Dior ou encore de Jean-Paul Gaultier. Son regard vert émeraude bien trop familier qui s'accordait avec ses cheveux descendant en cascade jusqu'à la chute de ses reins, me regardait d'un air incrédule se demandant certainement ce que je faisais ici. Laissant Alice déposer nos achats sur la table, afin qu'elle puisse les encaisser, je tombais malencontreusement sur son badge alors qu'une voix forte et grave résonna derrière moi me statufiant instantanément.

**- Mademoiselle Cullen, vous pourrez finir votre journée plus tôt, Alysson se chargera de vous remplacer tout à l'heure.**

Mon souffle s'entrecoupa dans ma gorge tandis que mes yeux scrutaient ce visage qui m'était de plus en plus difficile d'apercevoir. Se retournant vers nous avec un sourire polie, elle s'arrêta quelque peu sur moi, me dévisageant se demandant sûrement si je n'allais pas m'évanouir dans le magasin.

Fermant les yeux et reprenant contenance, je lui souriais et pris nos achats m'apprêtant à sortir du magasin avec Alice. Cette dernière ayant vu ma réaction, pris mon bras et me stoppa devant la porte d'entrée tandis qu'elle s'ajustait à mon champ de vision.

**- Bella, est-ce que ça va ?**

Hochant la tête à sa remarque, je m'avançais à la voiture la laissant là les bras ballants, complètement déboussolée.

Toute la journée, j'essayais de me comporter normalement, cachant mon trouble à ma meilleure amie, mais cette dernière voyant toujours tout me pris au dépourvu quand on mangea chez moi, le soir devant un film d'action.

**- Bella, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Toute la journée tu t'es comportée bizarrement. Depuis qu'on est sorties de ce magasin de lingerie tu n'es plus toi-même.**

**- Je vais très bien Alice, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.**

**- Arrête Bella ! Tu es ma meilleure amie et je vois que tu ne vas pas bien. Il y a forcément quelque chose qui te tracasse alors dis le moi ! A moins que tu ne veuilles rien me dire…**

Me retournant prête à protester, je la vis faire la moue d'un chien battu qui je savais l'avait véritablement blessée. Soupirant, je me retournais complètement en face d'elle avant de me mordre la lèvre inférieure.

**- Bien, tu as raison. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas.**

Sautillant sur la banquette, elle tapota dans ses mains, un sourire radieux me rendant totalement impuissante. L'humeur à la made in Alice Brandon.

**- J'en étais sûr ! Allez dis-moi tout !**

**- Cette vendeuse tout à l'heure… Je pense la connaître… Du moins connaître un quelconque lien qui pourrait me rapprocher de… quelque chose.**

**- Qui était-ce ?**

**- Rosalie, **me regardant avec air d'incompréhension, j'inspirais un bon coup avant de plonger mes yeux dans les siens. **Rosalie Cullen.**

Sa mâchoire se décrocha pendant quelques minutes a-t-elle point que je fus prise de panique me demandant si je ne devais pas la secouer.

**- Mais comment… Comment est-ce possible ? Il est ici ?**

À l'entente de son nom, je me mis à frissonner espérant qu'elle aurait tort… ou raison.

**- Je ne sais pas et je ne préfère pas savoir.**

Me relevant précipitamment, je l'entendis se lever elle aussi, alors que je lui tournais le dos, mon regard fixant le paysage qui s'étendait devant moi.

**- Bella, ça fait huit mois ! Je pense qu'il serait temps !**

**- Oui, tu as certainement raison.**

**- Écoutes, **reprit-elle en me faisant sursauter légèrement dû à sa proximité soudaine**, je sais que tout cela est dûr pour toi, mais à force, il serait temps de tourner la page, tu ne penses pas ? Tu mérites tellement mieux…**

Soufflant bruyamment, je contenais les larmes qui menaçaient de couler avant de me retourner contre elle et de me blottir dans ses bras.

**- Si tu savais comme cela est dûr Alice… J'aimerais, je veux pouvoir le faire, mais je n'y arrive pas. Pas après tout ce qui s'est passé.**

Un long silence s'ensuivit tandis que ses caresses dans mon dos m'apaisaient peu à peu. Au bout de quelque temps, elle me prit la main, éteignit la télé et me guida dans ma chambre me faisant allonger sur mon lit tandis qu'elle se mit en face de moi, le visage retenue par sa main. Remettant une de mes mèches derrière mes oreilles, elle me regarda tendrement, essuyant par la suite les quelques larmes qui continuaient de rouler sur mes joues.

**- Veux-tu m'en parler ? Je pense que cela pourra te faire du bien. Depuis votre… rupture, tu t'es renfermée sur toi-même. Si tu me disais tout, je pense… je pense que tu pourrais faire abstraction de ton passé et te concentrer sur ton avenir…**

La regardant, je reniflais d'une façon pas très élégante alors que finalement je baissais les armes.

_**Flash Back**_ :

**- Hum trop ample.**

Sursautant à l'entente de sa voix bien trop aigrie, je luttais afin de laisser mes yeux ouverts tandis que je soupirais une énième fois après avoir pris conscience du pourquoi du comment de sa phrase.

**- Mais madame Jonson, celle-ci est la cinquantième robe que nous essayons. Nous avons fait tous nos modèles. Pour ma part je trouve que vous êtes resplendissante dedans.**

Se retournant encore et encore, notre plus fidèle, mais à la fois notre plus casse-cou cliente, se jugeait une fois de plus dans l'un des grands miroirs des cabines d'essayage.

**- Non définitivement trop ample.**

Faisant abstraction de ce que je lui avais dit, je regardais l'horloge murale, tapant presque du pied.

**- Oh pardon, je vous dérange peut-être ?** me dit-elle pas une seule fois excusable.

Sursautant une fois de plus, j'ouvris et fermais plusieurs fois la bouche, me sentant prise au piège de cet enfer infernal.

**- Mademoiselle Swan a des horaires à respecter Madame Jonson et son temps de travail est écoulé, répondit une voix bien trop familière à mon goût.**

Me retournant vers mon sauveur, je lui fais un sourire de remerciement tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la vieille dame passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

**- Mais et ma robe ? Dans un mois j'ai la plus grande soirée de charité à organiser ! Il faut absolument que j'aie une robe !**

**- J'en ai bien conscience Madame Jonson, mais voyez-vous nous vous avons offert tous nos modèles, même ceux qui ne sont pas en vitrine. Nous ne pouvons guère vous aider plus.**

**- Votre magasin est le meilleur dans tous les domaines. Il y aura forcément une robe qui me conviendra. Et sous votre respect jeune homme, votre chère employée ne m'a pas tout montré !**

Tapant mon front de ma main droite, je soupirais derechef alors que je l'entendis se plaindre jusqu'à la porte de sortie.

**- Et bien ma chère dame, repassez demain et nous verrons ce que nous pourrons faire.**

Se retournant d'un mouvement sec, elle ouvrit la bouche ayant l'air surprise avant de redresser sa tête.

**- C'est tout bonnement scandaleux ! Comment pouvez-vous me jeter à la porte de la sorte !**

Se retournant d'un air hautain, elle franchit le seuil l'air plus résigné que demain voyant que nous ne branchions pas.

**- Je repasserai demain à la première heure et j'exige de repartir de ce magasin avec les bras chargés sans quoi vous perdrez votre plus fidèle cliente et je dénigrerai volontiers votre charmant magasin.**

**- Mais oui, c'est cela Madame Jonson, à demain !** répondit mon patron en fermant la porte derrière elle.

M'adossant au comptoir derrière moi, je le vis s'approcher alors que je soufflais un bon coup avant de lui sourire.

**- Merci Jack, sincèrement je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi.**

**- Il n'y a pas de soucis, j'ai l'impression que cette Madame Jonson prend bien trop ses aises ici.**

**- Ne m'en parle pas, j'ai cru qu'elle allait me réduire en esclavage.**

L'entendant rire, il regarda l'heure avant de me presser l'épaule.

**- Vas-y, il est déjà tard.**

Lui souriant, j'attrapais mon sac et mon manteau avant de me pencher vers lui et de l'embrasser sur la joue.

**- Merci Jack, à demain.**

**- Hey attend !** m'interpella-t-il quand je m'apprêtais à franchir le seuil de la boutique.** Demain, nous avons une cliente du nom de Tanya Denali, elle a rendez-vous chez nous à neuf heures précise pour l'essayage de sa robe de soirée pour le soir de ses fiançailles. Je souhaiterais que tu la prennes si cela ne te dérange pas. Sam et moi avions prévu de partir en weekend à Rome, tu sais pour notre nouvelle collection qui débutera sûrement début Octobre et il est vrai…**

**- Relax Jack, tu peux respirer. Je serais là compte sur moi.**

**- Merci Bell's, tu me sauves la vie,** me répondit-il soulagé.

Lui faisant un dernier signe de la main, je partis du magasin afin de rentrer chez moi.

Le lendemain je fus réveillé par un bourdonnement assez assourdissant qui provenait en dehors de ma chambre. Me retournant, je fus éblouie par le soleil derrière mes yeux clos qui s'ouvrirent instantanément après avoir immergé totalement. Regardant mon auto-réveil affichant 08h45. Je me redressais vivement, avant de sortir du lit et de courir jusqu'à la salle de bain.

**- Merde, merde, merde ! Il va me tuer !**

Prenant une douche en moins d'une minute, je prenais les premiers vêtements qui me tombaient sous le nez avant de prendre la voiture et de démarrer en trompe espérant arriver à l'heure, je fus soulagée quand j'arrivais au magasin et ne vit personne attendre devant. L'ouvrant, je mis tout en place alors que neuf heures venaient de s'afficher.

**- Pfiou, il n'était pas trop tôt.**

**- Hum, excusez-moi ?**

Sursautant à l'entente d'une voix derrière moi, je me retournais et cru défaillir dans la seconde. L'homme se tenant en face de moi, était l'un des plus beaux que je n'avais jamais vus. Des yeux émeraudes très captivants, une mâchoire carrée, des lèvres fines qu'on avait immédiatement envie d'y goûter et des cheveux roux, cuivrée en bataille qui n'attendaient que mes mains, il était tout simplement un dieu vivant.

Souriant en coin en me voyant le détailler, il ria légèrement ce qui me fit frissonner dans l'instant qui suivit avant de reprendre de sa voix grave et de velours.

**- Je suis permis de rentrer car moi et ma fiancée avions rendez-vous avec Monsieur Black à neuf heures précises.**

**- Hum oui … désolé… hum… c'est… c'est moi qui m'occuperais de vous… Jack… euh Monsieur Black a eu quelques empêchements…,** bégayais-je et me traitant mentalement de folle.

Au moment où son sourire s'élargit, une grande vénitienne élancée, entra dans la boutique à m'en couper le souffle.

**- Chéri, il faudra nous dépêcher. Ma mère nous attend pour déjeuner à dix heures. Oh, bonjour ! Vous êtes une cliente ?**

**- Non, ça sera cette demoiselle qui s'occupera de ta tenue**, répondit ce que je supposais être Monsieur Cullen.

Hochant simplement la tête, je priais sa copine de venir avec moi afin de lui faire les essayages alors qu'elle me suivait docilement. Au bout d'une demi-heure, après plusieurs accordages, elle me remercia grandement et partit avec son fiancé. Ce dernier ne m'ayant pas quitté des yeux tout au long de l'essayage, je me surpris à rougir subitement quant au moment de partir son regard me détailla me mettant totalement à nu. Son objectif eut l'effet escompté car un nouveau sourire en coin venait éblouir son visage alors qu'il prit sa copine afin de l'entraîner vers l'extérieur.

Plongé dans mes papiers, j'entendis de nouveau le carillon tintiller et soupira légèrement en savant déjà à l'avance qui cela pouvait-être.

**- Bonjour Madame Jonson, veuillez attendre quelques secondes, le temps que je range mes dossiers s'il vous plaît et cela est non discutable.**

**- Je suis heureux de voir que vous ne vous m'aviez pas accueilli de cette manière.** Sursautant, je reconnus immédiatement Monsieur Cullen. **Vous ne devez pas vraiment l'apprécier je me trompe ? À moins que vous réserviez un accueil différent à chacun de vos clients.**

Relevant mes yeux vers lui, je me mordis la lèvre avant de secouer la tête.

**- Excusez-moi, je pensais que c'était quelqu'un d'autre.**

**- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre,** ria-t-il.

**- Vous avez oublié quelque chose ?** changeai-je de conversation.

**- Hum, oui, ma fiancée a oublié son sac. **

Le voyant se diriger vers le fond de la boutique, je fermais les yeux et inspirais en passant une main dans mes cheveux. Les ouvrants, je sursautais en étant apée par un regard émeraude. Posant une main sur ma poitrine, je le regardais essayant de reprendre mon souffle.

**- Vous êtes doué, pour me surprendre Monsieur Cullen. Cela est-il un don chez vous ?**

**- Edward.**

**- Pardon ?**

**- Appelez-moi Edward, Monsieur Cullen est plutôt réservé à mon père. Et apparemment j'ai ce don qu'envers vous.**

Riant nerveusement, il commença à partir avant de s'arrêter et de se retourner vers moi, les sourcils légèrement arqués.

**- Avant de partir puis-je avoir votre nom ?**

Surprise de sa demande, je le regardais abasourdis alors que son sourcil gauche se leva un peu plus haut, attendant certainement une réponse de ma part.

**- Oh euh… Bella. Enfin c'est Isabella mais je préfère Bella.**

**- Très bien, et bien dans ce cas à bientôt Bella. Je pense que nous aurons l'occasion de nous revoir.**

**- Je l'espère.**

Me pinçant les lèvres à mes paroles précipitées, il sourit grandement prêt à répliquer avant que la porte ne s'ouvre avec fracas.

**- Bonjour Mademoiselle Swan, j'espère que vous n'avez pas oublié ma visite !**

Soupirant, je lâchais le regard d'Edward afin de prendre un visage plus professionnel avant de parler entre mes dents.

**- Madame Jonson, quel plaisir ! Je vous attendez justement.**

Voyant Edward partir, il me fit un léger clin d'œil alors que du bout de ses lèvres je pouvais mimer un « Bon courage ».

_**Fin Flash Back.**_

**- Wahou, tu savais donc dès le départ qu'il était déjà avec quelqu'un ?** me dit tout à coup Alice.

**- Oui,** hochais-je la tête. Mais je ne pouvais pas me l'enlever de la tête par la suite. **C'était mal je sais, et ils formaient tellement un si joli couple mais il m'avait ébloui…**

Posant une main sur mon genou, elle le pressa gentiment, me souriant tendrement. Je savais qu'avec Alice je pouvais absolument tout lui confier. C'était en quelque sorte la seule personne qui réussissait à me comprendre et à ne pas me juger.

Me blottissant dans ses bras, elle me caressa les cheveux avant de m'embrasser tendrement mon front.

**- Dors ma belle, tu es fatiguée. Tu continueras demain…**

Il ne me fallut pas plus de deux minutes pour plonger dans un sommeil sans rêves.

.

.

POV Edward.

**- Bébé où est ma robe ?**

**- Dans le placard Tanya !**

Nouant ma cravate dans la salle de bain et ajustant mon costume devant le miroir, je la vis se déplacer derrière, ses mains enlaçant ma tête et son menton reposant sur mon épaule avant de l'embrasser chastement par-dessus mon costume.

**- Es-tu prêt ?**

Me retournant vers elle, je l'embrassais vivement avant de sortir de la salle de bain.

**- Maintenant oui. **

**Super allons-y !**

Ce soir nous avions rendez-vous chez ses parents, des gens à la fois honorables et respectables en quelque sorte. Ayant laissé notre fille, Lilou chez ma mère, nous avions pu partir sans précipitation.

Il m'était dur de la quitter ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde. Elle faisait entièrement ma fierté. Elle était née il y a déjà sept mois de cela. Elle grandissait tellement vite que cela me faisait peur. Elle avait réussi à me faire changer, à devenir quelqu'un de plus prévenant et de… bien.

Arrivés chez ma belle-famille, j'accueillis leurs bras ouverts et embrassades avant de m'installer à table. Il faut dire que chez les parents de Tanya tout était au goût de luxe, ne manquant absolument de rien. C'est bien pour cela que nos deux familles s'entendent si bien…

Alors que le repas se concentrait dans la convivialité, je ne fus pas surpris quand notre sujet de conversation dériva soudainement lors du plat principal.

**- Comment va votre chère enfant ?** demanda le père de mon épouse.

**- Elle va super bien. Elle est chez les parents d'Edward, ça peut nous laisser un peu de temps libre, **répondit cette dernière en me jetant des coups d'œil avant de poser sa main sur ma cuisse. **N'est-ce pas mon amour ?**

**- Oui, bien sûr**, lui souriais-je.

**- Et bien mon gendre, cela ne vous enchante-t-il pas de passer un peu plus de temps avec ma chère fille ?**

**- Oh bien sûr que si, c'est toujours un véritable plaisir !**

**- Alors manifestez votre joie !**

Lui faisant un sourire forcé, je pris mon verre et buvait une gorgée de vin. Bien que j'aime ma femme, je ne supportais pas de laisser ma fille en dehors de notre vie. Par moments, leur comportement me dérangeait, comme si mon petit trésor n'existait plus pour eux quand elle n'était pas là. Pour moi, cela m'était tout bonnement impossible.

**- Chéri ?**

Sursautant en entendant la voix de Tanya, je me retournais vers elle, alors qu'elle me désigna du menton son père qui avait l'air un peu énervé.

**- Hum, excusez-moi ?**

**- Je vous demandais, comment va l'entreprise ? Avez-vous de bonnes rentrées ?**

**- Oui, pour le moment tout est opérationnel.**

**- Alors, il en va du bien ! Après tout, vous voyez, j'ai eu raison d'insister entre nos deux familles afin de vous réunir tous les deux. Nous avons le monde économique entre nos mains dès à présent et la richesse nous ouvre ses portes !**

L'entendant rire et voyant Tanya et sa mère sourire grandement, je laissais reposer ma fourchette dans l'assiette alors que mon cœur se sera violemment. Me levant de table, je sortis mon paquet de cigarettes avant de faire un sourire d'excuse sous le regard ébahi de l'assemblée.

**- Excusez-moi, je vais m'absenter quelques secondes.**

Ignorant leurs murmures, je me dirigeais vers l'immense balcon, avant de m'appuyer contre le mur et d'allumer ma cigarette, refoulant les émotions qui revenaient à la surface. Même si j'avais cru être heureux ces derniers mois, je n'y étais pas. La naissance de ma fille avait juste rebouché ce trou béant en moi.

Plus les jours passaient et plus je remarquais que je n'avais pas tout pour être heureux. Ma vie a toujours été maniée par les mains de ma famille. Cette situation dès à présent, n'était pas celle que je voulais.

Je me revois quelques mois de cela, renonçant à l'une des choses la plus importante de ma vie. Celle qui m'avait changé petit à petit et qui m'aurait comblé de bonheur jusqu'à la fin des temps. Mais j'avais été un lâche. Ce genre de lâche pour qui il fut impossible de renoncer à son hypocrisie et son égoïsme.

Elle me manquait. Foudroiement. J'avais cru l'oublier après notre relation, cru ne plus jamais avoir mal comme j'avais eu mal. Mais je m'étais trompé. Il suffisait de voir ma famille et celle de Tanya réuni pour que le trou s'élargisse un peu plus. Hormis ma fille, j'avais pris conscience que c'était l'une des personnes la plus essentielle à mon existence. Bella…

_Ma Bella…_

Celle que j'avais mis de côté, blessée et celle que j'avais quitté en faisant le mauvais choix. Malgré l'amour que je portais à Tanya, je savais depuis le début que cela n'était pas suffisant. Comparé à celui pour Bella, le sien était fade. Et pour cela, je me haïssais comme un putain de monstre n'ayant pas eu le courage de prendre sa vie en pleine main.

On aurait presque pu croire que c'était un mariage forcé mais j'y étais tout bonnement consentant. Mais pas assez pour rendre ma femme et ma fille heureuse.

Plongé dans mes pensées, je n'entendis pas Tanya arrivé derrière moi. Ce n'est qu'en sentant sa main sur mon épaule, que je sursautais légèrement avant de me retourner vers elle. Du bout de ses doigts, elle caressa mes cernes et mes yeux avec un visage fermé.

**- Que se passe-t-il ?**

**- Notre fille me manque.**

**- Non pas cela. Que se passe-t-il ? Depuis plusieurs mois je ne te reconnais plus. Tu as changé… tu es devenu quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai l'intime conviction de te perdre un peu plus chaque jour… et cela me fait peur…**

Me dégageant de son emprise un peu plus brutalement que d'habitude, je lui tournais le dos et écrasais ma cigarette avant de souffler.

**- Arrête Tanya, tu sais très bien que c'est faux. Je travaille chaque jour d'arrache-pied et notre fille me manque. Il n'y a rien de plus.**

**- Edward,** murmura-t-elle de sa voix tremblante, me faisant sursauter par surprise, **tu redeviens l'homme que tu étais au début de notre relation. Ça va faire plus d'un an que tu es redevenu agressif. Tu m'évites la plupart du temps, tu ne me dis plus je t'aime et quand on fait l'amour c'est limite… si j'étais transparente. Tu ne vois que par ta fille comme si tu essayais de te réfugier derrière quelque chose. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a Edward, mais je sais qu'il s'est passé un truc et à force en continuant de réagir ainsi tu vas réussir à tout perdre. Y compris ta fille.**

Frissonnant à ses derniers mots, je vis une larme perler sur sa joue alors que voulant la rattraper elle tourna le dos afin de rentrer dans la maison. Passant une main nerveusement dans mes cheveux, je fermais les yeux, inspirant profondément.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais seul dans mon lit. Une immense peine s'abattit sur moi malgré le soleil éclatant de l'été. Me levant, je me dirigeais vers le salon et découvris Tanya emmitouflé sous la couette. Ébouriffant mes cheveux, je soupirais avant de prendre ma douche, laissant l'eau couler plus que nécessaire sur mon corps.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je descendis et découvris ma femme en train de faire le petit déjeuner. Se retournant après m'avoir entendu, je me maudissais intérieurement en voyant que sa tristesse ornait encore son visage. Me rapprochant d'elle, je la pris dans mes bras fortement et inspirais longuement ses cheveux.

**- Je suis tellement désolé Tanya. Je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine. Je t'aime et ça me déchirerait de te perdre, toi et notre fille. Je t'en prie crois-moi.**

Sentant ses petites mains caresser mon dos, elle hocha difficilement la tête avant de se redresser et de plonger son regard bleu azur dans le mien.

**- Alors s'il te plaît dépêches-toi de changer. Car cet Edward arrogant et indifférent ne nous intéresse pas. Tu sais que je suis et serais toujours là pour toi. Je t'aime Edward c'est un fait, mais ne me laisse pas en dehors de ta vie. S'il y a quelque chose, il faut que tu me le dises. Je suis ta femme.**

Lui souriant tendrement, j'embrassais son front avant de capturer ses lèvres, caressant en même temps ses cheveux soyeux.

**- Je te le promets.**

La voyant sourire, elle retourna à ses occupations avant de me servir.

**- Pancakes, ça te convient ?**

**- Oui, parfaitement, merci.**

**- En fait pendant que tu étais sous la douche, ta mère m'a demandé de te dire qu'elle ramènerait Lilou ce soir à la maison et que ta sœur souhaitait te voir à sa pause déjeuné.**

**- D'accord, merci j'irais la voir tout à l'heure.**

Plus tard, après avoir trainé au bureau, je partis rejoindre ma sœur. Me garant devant son magasin, je coupais le moteur et descendis. Je manquais de défaillir en voyant la vision qui se jouait devant moi.

M'étant stoppé en plein milieu de la route, des yeux chocolat m'apairent apparemment aussi surpris que moi. Pourtant avant de faire le moindre mouvement, je la vis secouer la tête et reprendre sa direction à l'opposé de la mienne. Je ne pouvais ignorer les battements incessants de mon cœur et la boule qui c'était formée au fin fond de ma gorge. Reprenant contenance, je courrais presque vers elle, lui attrapant sans ménagement son bras. Il fallait que je lui parle. Ne serait-ce que quelques secondes.

**- Bella ! Attends !**

Se retournant, elle me regarda perdue avant de changer pour un regard plus mauvais.

**- Edward. Quelle surprise. Tu m'excuseras mais je dois m'en aller, j'ai un rendez-vous.**

**- Bella, s'il te plaît. Attends.**

**- Depuis quand devrais-je t'attendre ?**

Relâchant son bras comme électrocuté, je baissais les yeux, comprenant le double sens de sa parole.

**- Et en plus de ça tu baisses les yeux. Où est l'Edward que j'ai connu ? Tu vois l'arrogant, le lâche et le manipulateur ?**

**- Bella s'il te plaît, arrête.**

**- Par contre cette phrase, je m'en rappelle l'avoir déjà entendu plusieurs fois. Tu viens de sauver ta cause grâce à ces cinq petits mots.**

**- S'il te plaît, il faut que l'on parle.**

**- Non, je crois qu'on s'est déjà tout dit,** me répondit-elle de sa voix glaciale.

Me redressant, je la fixais étrangement alors que son regard n'exprimait ni douceur ni chaleur. Que de la haine pure et simple.

**- Je veux juste savoir… comment tu allais.**

**- Depuis quand t'en préoccupes-tu hein ? **

**- Je sais que je me suis comporté comme un con avec toi que je…**

**- Ah ça je pense très bien**, me coupa-t-elle.

- … **que je n'ai pas pu être à la hauteur de tes attentes, mais je suis désolé, il faut que je te parle…**

Bouchant ses oreilles de ses deux mains, elle ferma les yeux m'intimant le silence avant de placer une de ses paumes devant elle.

**- Stop, tu n'as pas à te justifier. Le passé est le passé.**

Recommençant à partir, je me retournais vers elle sans cette fois-ci faire le moindre pas.

**- Bella ! S'il te plaît !**

**- Edward, s'il te plaît, oublies-moi et fous-moi la paix,** me répondit-elle avant de partir comme si rien n'était.

Restant sur le trottoir au milieu des passants, je la regardais partir, les bras ballants et le cœur saignant. Entendant au loin une porte s'ouvrir je ne fis pas attention jusqu'à ce que j'entende ma sœur m'interpeller.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Edward ? Rentre.**

Fixant Bella jusqu'à ce que mes yeux ne puissent plus la distinguer, je me retournais vers Rosalie, qui me regardait d'un air inquiet, un gobelet de café dans sa main. Sans un mot, je rentrais dans le magasin, l'air totalement dépité.

Tanya avait raison sauf sur le temps de sa phrase. J'avais tout perdu.

* * *

**Prochain poste le 17 Février (pour le weekend de la Saint Valentin :D)**


	3. Chapitre 2 Réalisation

**NDA** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais seulement à l'unique écrivaine qui n'est qu'entre autre Stephenie Meyer ;

Ce chapitre ne comportera pas de Lemon ;

Un énorme merci à ma Bêta, Marie, pour avoir prit le temps de corriger ce chapitre !

* * *

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Tout d'abords un énorme merci pour vos ajouts, vos MP & vos reviews ! Votre soutien me touche énormément.  
**

**Il sera susceptible que j'aurais un peu de retard pour le prochain poste de mon chapitre m'étant pas vraiment avancé sur cette fiction là, mais dans mes écrits prochain mon objectif premier sera de terminer au plus vite cette fiction :)  
**

**J'en profite pour vous souhaiter de très bonnes fêtes de Pâques ! On va dire que c'est mon petit cadeau ^^ **

**Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture & ENJOY :D !**

**- Cindy.**

* * *

**Chapitre 2. Réalisations.**

**.**

POV Edward.

**-** **Bon alors tu vas me dire ce qui ce passe à la fin ?** s'énerva ma sœur.

Soupirant, je pris le gobelet de café dans mes mains afin de boire une gorgée.

**- Rien.**

**- Oh s'il te plaît cesse donc tes sarcasmes veux-tu ? Tu nous fais chier avec ton mutisme à deux balles. Donc tu vas gentiment reposer ce gobelet sur cette table, relever tes satanés yeux vers moi et commencer par me faire une phrase cohérente.**

**- Rose,** soufflais-je.

Ses ongles parfaitement manucurés tapotaient frénétiquement sur la table alors qu'elle me jugeait d'un air sévère. Soupirant une nouvelle fois, je passais une main dans mes cheveux avant de lâcher les mots à la voler.

**- ...**

**- Hum tu peux répéter s'il te plaît ? Je ne détecte pas les phrases dites à la vitesse de la lumière.**

**- J'ai trompé Tanya.**

Sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand décrochant presque sa mâchoire tandis que ses yeux s'écarquillaient.

**- Que, quoi ?**

**- S'il te plaît ne m'oblige pas à répéter.**

Elle resta silencieuse pendant quelque temps, je me mordis la joue craignant pour ma peau.

**- Tu déconnes là, j'espère ? TU N'AS PAS FAIS ÇA ?!**

Sentant le diable prendre possession de son corps, je posais mes coudes sur la table, les mains dans ma tignasse alors que ma jambe tremblait nerveusement.

**- S'il te plaît ne me juge pas.**

**- Ne. Pas. Te. Juger. Tu te fous de moi j'espère ?!** me répondit-elle sarcastique.

**- Parce que tu as sérieusement cru que j'avais voulu ça ?**

**- Il me semble qu'on ne t'a pas forcé à ouvrir ton pantalon,** ria-t-elle amère.

Agrippant mes cheveux, je fermais les yeux, essayant de calmer ma respiration devenue saccadée.

**- Bon écoute,** reprit-elle,** il t'a fallu un certain courage je l'avoue pour me l'avoir dit mais aussi un sacré culot ! Qui te dit que je serais assez bête pour ne rien dire à Tanya ?**

La regardant, une lueur de panique dans le regard, je secouais la tête frénétiquement.

**- Non si elle devrait savoir quelque chose, ça doit être à moi de lui dire.**

**- Sage décision,** approuva-t-elle. **Et qui est-elle ?**

**- Qui ?**

**- Celle avec qui tu as couché ! À moins que ce ne soit...**

Elle ouvrit de nouveau grand la bouche avant de placer sa main devant celle-ci.

**- Non ce n'est pas un garçon !** m'écriais-je horrifié.

Hochant la tête, je la vis réfléchir quelques secondes semblant méditer quelque chose.

**- Bella.**

Relevant ses yeux verts vers moi, elle me scruta sans rien comprendre.

**- Elle s'appelle Bella.**

**- Je me trompe ou quand tu prononces son prénom j'ai l'impression que tu es...**

**- ... amoureux,** finissais-je. **Je l'aime oui.**

La voyant ouvrir de nouveau la bouche, je la regardais perplexe alors qu'elle semblait perdue.

**- Oh...**

Me regardant de nouveau, elle s'attarda sur mon visage pendant quelques minutes avant de répéter :

**- Oh... Ça change tout. Et elle ? Elle t'aime ?**

**- Plus ce qu'à quoi je m'attendais,** répondis-je en baissant les yeux.

**- La personne avec qui tu discutais c'était elle ?**

Je hochais la tête à sa question.

**- Putain Cullen, tu es un putain de trou du cul ! Tu le savais ça !** fulmina-t-elle.

Relevant mes yeux vers elle, je la vis gesticuler dans tous les sens avant de se lever.

**- Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle avait l'air anéantie quand elle a entendu mon nom de famille !**

La regardant à mon tour perplexe, elle pointa son doigt menaçant vers moi alors que ses yeux me lancèrent des éclairs.

**- Eh oui, j'ai vu ta Bella hier, elle était en train de s'acheter des sous-vêtements assez plaisants je dois dire avec une de ses amies, il me semble. Ça me ferait rudement plaisir qu'elle est faite ça pour son petit ami tiens. Et je l'ai revue encore tout à l'heure ! Tu n'es vraiment qu'un con ! Bien sûr tu réussis à blesser ta femme mais là c'est deux personnes ! DEUX !**

Laissant le lion sortir de sa cage, je baissais ma tête et mes épaules s'affaissèrent. Je la laissais déblatérer tout ce qu'elle avait à me dire. Après tout, je l'avais mérité. Elle avait raison, je n'étais qu'un enfoiré.

**- Oh tu m'écoutes !** me cria-t-elle.

La regardant d'un regard vide, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds, soufflent exagérément.

**- Si les parents apprenaient ça ! Putain tu devrais avoir honte !**

La voyant partir au fond de sa boutique, je me redressais vivement, légèrement paniqué.

**- Non ne leur dit rien s'il te plaît !**

Se retournant vers moi après s'être stoppée, elle me regarda sidérée.

**- Pourquoi ? Quand on fait une connerie on l'assume jusqu'au bout. Ces deux femmes n'ont rien demandé. C'est entièrement de ta faute si tout le monde te fuis !**

S'enfermant dans l'arrière-boutique, je me rasseyais sur ma chaise, laissant ma tête retomber sur la table. Laissant ma peine envahir, je ne me formalisais pas quand quelques larmes tombaient sur mes joues. La dernière fois que j'avais pleuré c'était quand j'étais gosse. Autant dire il y a longtemps.

**- As-tu fais un choix au moins ?**

Relevant légèrement la tête vers ma sœur, qui était revenue subitement, je secouais la tête honteux. Son expression changea lorsqu'elle remarqua ma détresse. Prenant la chaise en face de moi, elle s'essaya à mes côtés, levant un bras vers mes épaules avant de le rabaisser.

**- Je les aime toutes les deux. Mais Bella... cette fille... Elle est tout. Elle me manque constamment... Et j'ai tellement besoin d'elle que ça fait mal là,** répondis-je en posant une main sur mon cœur.

**- C'est elle que tu as choisie n'est-ce pas . Depuis le début ?**

Hochant la tête, elle me prit subitement dans ses bras, sa tête reposant sur la mienne.

**- Il faut que tu en parles à Tanya.**

**- Je ne peux pas. Je n'ai pas envie de la blesser et nous avons une fille tous les deux. Je dois penser à elle et que dirait la famille ? Ils me renieraient à coup sûr !**

**- C'est en ne disant rien que tu aggraves les choses Edward. Vous en souffriez tous les trois. Tanya a besoin de savoir. C'est une chic fille. Et toute la famille ne te tournera pas le dos.**

Me retournant vers elle, je l'a vit esquisser un sourire.

**- Comment peux-tu être aussi gentille ? Tu devrais me foutre un coup de pied au cul pour ne plus jamais me revoir !**

**- Oh mon Dieu ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque ! Mais tu es mon frère Edward et tu sembles malheureux comme les pierres avec toute cette histoire. Et tu as besoin d'aide surtout.**

La regardant avec respect, je lui murmurais un faible merci et me laissais aller dans ses bras.

**- Et avec Bella, vous vous voyez encore ?**

Secouant la tête â sa question, je me mordis l'intérieur de ma joue faisant fit de la douleur autant physique que mentale.

**- Non. C'est fini depuis quelques mois.**

**- Tu devrais aller lui parler et lui dire réellement ce que tu as à lui dire.**

**- Elle ne veut plus me parler et encore moins me voir.**

**- Alors c'est moi qui irais !**

Me redressant prêt à protester, je la vis me fusiller du regard tout en posant un doigt sur ma bouche.

**- Pendant ce temps-là, toi tu iras parler à Tanya. Je peux compter sur toi ?**

Voyant que je ne réagissais pas, elle soupira visiblement lassée.

**- Tu me fais confiance ?**

Je hochais la tête.

**- Tu me laisseras faire ?**

Un nouveau hochement de tête.

**- Alors ?**

Soupirant à mon tour vaincu, je hochais derechef la tête.

**- D'accord.**

**- Tu verras ça finira par s'arranger, même si j'espère que Tanya te tueras de ses propres mains. Mais ça c'est votre histoire.**

Après un dernier sourire, qui je supposais un peu forcé, elle s'en alla derrière le comptoir se remettant à son travail. Quittant le magasin après l'avoir salué, je planais dans les rues de Port Angeles, cherchant un endroit où je pourrais m'arrêter. Trouvant un bar assez crasseux mais qui pourrait me convenir, je rentrais dedans ne m'étonnant pas de sentir l'effluve d'alcool et la fumée de cigarette à plein nez.

M'installant au bar, j'y restais ce qui me semblait une éternité. Mon cerveau tournait à mille à l'heure, cherchant des phrases simples, ménagées afin de ne pas trop la blesser. C'était tout de même ma femme et quoi qu'il en soit je lui avais promis de ne pas la faire souffrir. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui j'y étais parvenu. Il faudrait que je ne l'a fasse pas souffrir davantage.

Alors que j'avalais un autre verre j'entendis deux types à côté de moi parler assez bruyamment.

**- Cette fille est une pure bombe !**

**- Et encore, on n'a pas visité son lit !**

**- Comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ? Ah oui Bella. Hum... Je ne me suis jamais faite d'Italienne ! Tu crois qu'elle est bonne ?**

**- Sacre bleu ! Comment peux-tu poser cette question ! Bien sûr !**

**- Demain je retournais à cet hôtel, peut-être que cette fois-ci elle me laissera rentrer dans sa chambre,** répliqua le plus bourru des deux, haussant exagérément les sourcils.

Me retournant vers ces hommes, je pinçais mes lèvres avant de m'adresser à eux.

**- Excusez-moi, comment est cette fille ?**

Le plus petit d'entre eux me regarda perplexe avant de rire bruyamment et de me taper sur l'épaule maladroitement.

**- Ah mon gaillard ! On cherche à mettre cette jolie petite brune dans son lit aussi ?**

**- Brune ?** demandais-je en contenant ma colère qui montait progressivement en moi.

**- Bah ouais ! Tout le monde l'a remarqué ici ! Elle est venue vivre à Forks et tous les jours elle vient ici chez sa meilleure amie. Voyons mec ! On la remarque bien quand certains soirs elle prend un hôtel ici ! Il faut dire qu'elle met pas mal d'homme en rut avec son amie bien trop bavarde !**

Cela ne ressemblait pas à Bella que je connaissais. Du moins bien trop peu.

**- Pourquoi prendre un hôtel si ce n'est qu'elle voit son amie ici ?**

**- Oh mon grand tu es bien trop curieux ! Sa copine travaille au bar d'en face et notre chère coquine vient de temps à autre l'aider !**

**- Et vous avez où se trouve ce bar ?**

S'échangeant un regard, ils ne comprenaient sûrement pas ma question, ils se jaugèrent pendant quelques secondes avant de rire.

**- À l'autre bout de la rue au coin ! Mais dis-donc pourquoi poses-tu toutes ces questions ?**

Me redressant amèrement, j'empoignais le col du grand gaillard avant de plaquer mon front sur le sien, sifflant menaçant.

**- Parce cette Bella que vous considérez comme une pute et ma copine, et que si je revois vos faces ne serais-ce qu'à un kilomètre d'elle, je vous réduis en charpie !**

Me regardant les yeux écarquillés je repris mon verre de nouveau plein avant de reboire jusqu'à ne plus avoir soif.

La colère m'ayant totalement rongé depuis le reste de la journée, je vis le soir tombé m'étonnant d'être resté aussi longtemps. Partant en titubant légèrement sous le regard inquiet de quelques personnes, je me dirigeais à l'opposé d'où je devrais aller.

M'arrêtant devant l'hôtel, je jetais un coup d'œil vers le bar derrière moi, presque vide avant de rentrer dans le bâtiment oubliant la raison et le pourquoi du comment de ma visite.

Arrivant vers l'hôtelier, je le fixais quelque seconde avant de parler d'une voix faible.

**- La chambre d'Isabella Swan s'il vous plaît ?**

**- Je regrette monsieur mais je ne peux vous donner cette information. Mademoiselle m'a demandé qu'on la laisse tranquille se soir.**

Me penchent vers lui, l'air menaçant, je le fixais dans les yeux le voyant déglutir.

**- Savez-vous qui je suis ? Edward Cullen. Je possède bons nombres d'entreprises et je suis sûr que je peux facilement vous faire virer avec mes charmantes relations. Maintenant dites-moi le numéro de sa chambre,** sifflais-je entre mes dents.

**- Désolé monsieur... C'est numéro 284... Mais monsieur ! Avec tout le respect que je vous dois vous n'avez pas le droit !**

Étant déjà partis vers la porte de l'ascenseur je me fiais plus à ses paroles et partis monter à l'étage.

Une fois arrivé à destination, je restais quelques secondes devant la porte, le poing prêt à frapper et le cœur battant à la chamade. Je devrais être avec Tanya en ce moment, mais je devais la voir elle. Pour une raison quelconque. Abaissant mon poing de trois coups, j'entendis ses petits pieds marteler le sol alors que sa voix s'éleva.

**- Alice ! Je t'ai dit qu'aujourd'hui je ne me sentais pas très bien. S'il te plaît, ne me force pas cette fois-ci et tu sais pourquoi !** finit-t-elle en ouvrant à la volée la porte.

Restant interdite en me voyant et ignorant l'absence de battement de mon cœur en ce moment, je m'engouffrais dans sa chambre avant de la plaquer contre la porte qui claqua et poser avidement mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Sentant ses mains me repousser, je tenais son bas dos d'une de mes mains et de l'autre agrippant sa tête. Secouant cette dernière je me dégageais légèrement d'elle alors qu'à bout de souffle, je vois la surprise sur son visage.

**- Ed... Edward ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

Me rapprochant pour de nouveau l'embrasser, elle tourna vivement la tête avant de me regarder et de siffler de rage.

**- Je te demande ce que tu fais là bordel !**

**- Ça ne se voit pas ? Je fais ce que j'aurais dû faire y a quelques mois de cela.**

Me repoussant froidement, reculant sous la surprise, elle me pointa du doigt s'éloignant le plus possible de moi.

**- Tu es débile ou quoi ? En plus tu infectes l'alcool à plein nez !**

**- C'était pour t'oublier...**

**- M'oublier ? Tu ne te fiches pas de moi là ?**

M'avançant de nouveau vers elle, je plaçais mes mains sur ses joues alors qu'elle se recula contre le mur.

**- Je t'aime Bella. Je ne veux pas vivre sans toi. Tu me manques, j'ai besoin de toi.**

Essayant de se dégager avec un air de dégoût, elle détourna le visage sur le côté, les yeux fermés.

**- Bordel Edward tu empestes ! Tu es saoul arrête !**

**- Merde Bella !** hurlais-je. **Dans quelle putain de langue dois-je te le dire ?! C'est toi que je veux ! C'est toi que j'ai choisi !**

Se statufiant dans mes bras, elle me regarda derrière la buée de ses larmes alors que son teint se fit livide.

**- Tu es saoul, arrête.**

Lui caressant la joue de ma main tremblante, je riais amèrement, profitant au passage de la douceur que sa peau pouvait dégager. Elle ne s'en dégagea pas.

**- J'ai beau être saoul Bella. Mais c'est la vérité. Crois-moi. Je t'aime toujours. Tu n'imagines pas la place que tu as laissée. Reviens-moi s'il te plaît.**

**- Je ne veux plus être ta maîtresse.**

**- Tu ne le seras plus. Tu seras ma femme et tu le seras pour toujours. Crois-moi. Je t'aime comme un fou, s'il te plaît...**

M'étant rapproché d'elle pendant mon discours, j'effleurais ses lèvres des miennes avant de pousser un peu plus le baiser quand je ne vis aucune résistance. Caressant ses cheveux soyeux, je l'entendis faiblement gémir alors que mon désir pour elle commençait à se manifester. Sentant ses mains contre mon torse, je la pris dans mes bras avant de l'allonger dans le lit, la surplombant de tout mon poids.

Voulant approfondir le baiser, je la vis secouer la tête me faisant reculer par la suite. Voyant une larme s'échapper de ses yeux, je la recueillis soudainement paniqué.

**- Dégage !**

Frissonnant à ce ton grisant, elle me repoussa plus fortement en hurlant.

**- Dégage Edward !**

**- Mais... Bella... Je ne comprends pas...**

**- DÉGAGES JE T'AI DIS !**

M'éloignant d'elle à grands pas, je la vis se redresser folle de rage et totalement rouge alors que de son doigt elle fixa le porte d'entrée complètement hystérique.

**- VAS-T'EN ! PARS !**

Quittant sa chambre d'hôtel précipitamment, je restais planter devant la porte comme un con avant de rentrer chez moi totalement dépité comme un automate.

**- Bon sang où étais-tu Edward ?! Regarde-moi ça tu pues l'alcool !** m'interpella ma femme.

**- J'étais sorti !**

**- Dans un bar oui ça j'avais bien compris ! Tu as fait quoi de ta journée ? Ton boulot m'a appelé pour me dire que cette après-midi tu n'étais pas présent. Tu te rends compte à quel point on était inquiet ?**

**- FOUS-MOI LA PAIX TANYA OK ?!**

Me retournant vers elle acerbe, je sentis quelque chose me tirer la jambe me faisant perdre l'équilibre alors qu'en baissant les yeux, je reconnu ma Lilou les larmes aux yeux traumatisée.

**- Ma princesse !**

Voulant la prendre dans mes bras, je vis mon épouse la porter avant moi tandis qu'elle me lança un regard mauvais.

**- Je t'interdis de t'approcher de Lilou dans cet état est-ce clair ?**

**- Tu n'as pas le droit. C'est ma fille !**

**- C'est la mienne aussi ! Et tant que tu ne seras pas clean ni que tu te seras fait soigner tu ne t'approcheras plus d'elle, ni de moi.**

Partant dans la maison avec ma fille, je l'entendis s'enfermer dans une pièce me laissant totalement seul comme un con avec mes déficiences.

**.**

**.**

POV Bella.

Le lendemain, je fus surprise de me réveiller seule dans mon lit. Me levant, je fronçais le nez en sentant le bacon grillé. Me dirigeant dans ma propre cuisine, je découvrir ma meilleure amie s'affairant de faire le repas alors qu'un fou rire incontrôlable monta en moi.

**- Et bien bonjour à toi aussi ! J'espère que ce que je m'efforce de te faire depuis une heure sera assez comestible pour toi !**

Calmant quelque peu mes rires, je m'asseyais sur l'un des tabourets de ma table faisant semblant d'être plus que surprise même si à la vérité n'y étais pas loin.

**- Depuis quand tu cuisines ma chère ? Tu as toujours détesté ça ! Et qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?**

**- Alors pour répondre à toutes tes questions, depuis que je vis seule m'dame. Je ne vis pas que de boîte de conserve je te signale, j'ai une hygiène de vie à respecter. Ensuite je ne prends le travail que ce soir, ce qui me laisse largement le temps de m'occuper de toi pas vrai ?**

Lui souriant reconnaissante, je me levais et allais la prendre dans mes bras pour la remercier.

**- Dis, tu viens ce soir ?**

Hochant la tête à sa question, je retiens un bâillement avant de lui sourire.

**- Bien sûr, je n'ai rien à faire de toute façon. Autant m'occuper.**

**- Et je suppose que tu ne voudras toujours pas dormir chez moi ?**

**- Je ne sais pas encore, je verrais bien,** lui répondis-je.

J'aimais passer du temps seule ces derniers temps même si Alice m'était indispensable. S'asseyant à mes côtés, elle frotta doucement mes épaules, me regardant d'un air compatissant.

**- Tu sais que rester seule ne fera que te rappeler tout ce que tu t'évertues à oublier.**

**- Peut-être que j'ai besoin de ça Alice,** lui répondis-je en la regardant dans les yeux.

Me souriant tendrement, elle se leva me laissant finir de petit-déjeuner. La journée s'écoula doucement et je fus surprise de l'apprécier quelque peu. Le soleil rendait une sorte de gaieté à travers les rues et me réchauffait quelque peu.

Étant passé de nouveau à la boutique de lingerie où Cullen y était propriétaire, mon angoisse fut vite dissipé quand la présence de ma meilleure amie m'étais rassurante. De par ses yeux je pouvais apercevoir qu'elle sera toujours là et cela me suffisait à entrer dans ce magasin sans appréhensions nouvelles.

Alors que nous arpentions les rayons, je la vis se statufier et devenir rouge écarlate. La regardant perplexe me demandant si elle n'était pas éventuellement en train de s'étouffer, je tournais mon regard dans la direction où elle était statufiée avant de froncer les sourcils et de l'entendre murmurer.

**- Jasper...**

Posant un doigt pas du tout discret dans la direction du grand blond accompagné malheureusement d'une femme élancée aux cheveux bruns, j'ouvrais deux trois fois la bouche avant de capituler.

**- Attends ! Tu veux dire que ton sexy prof de sport que tu ne peux plus t'en passer c'est lui ?**

**- Hein hein...**

**- Mais... Il est avec quelqu'un !**

**- Hein hein...**

**- Et ça ne te fait rien.**

**- Hein hein...**

**- Alice peux-tu deux secondes arrêter de hocher la tête et répondre autrement qu'avec des onomatopées ?**

Au même moment, Jasper se retourna vers nous et souris d'une manière éblouissante à mon écervelée d'amie.

**- Oh mon Dieu !** haleta-t-elle.

**- Attends c'était quoi ça ?**

**- Oh mon Dieu !** répéta-t-elle.

**- Bon ok, je t'ai demandé de faire une phrase cohérente mais pas de la répéter !**

Me prenant soudainement le bras, elle écarquilla les yeux quand elle le vit s'approcher et me planta ses ongles dans la peau me faisant crier intérieurement de douleur.

**- Mais non Bella ! Regards il arrive ! Mon Dieu qu'est-ce que je fais ?**

Me regardant horrifié, je lui souriais rassurante, alors que son fameux Jasper se planta devant nous, toujours son sourire hypnotiseur sur son visage.

**- Bonjour Alice.**

En deux secondes j'avais cru perdre ma meilleure amie me demandant sérieusement si un être humain pouvait fondre de combustion.

**- Oh mon Dieu...** murmura-t-elle.

Entendant Jasper rire, elle écarquilla les yeux et tourna sa tête dans tous les sens avant de me regarder terrorisée cherchent un moyen à ce que je la rassure.

**- Je n'ai pas dit ça à voix haute hein ?**

Me regardant suppliante, je lui fis un regard désolé alors que le fameux Jasper se pencha vers elle ne se départissant pas de son sourire.

_Bon Dieu savait-il pas faire la gueule ?_

**- Je peux être qui tu veux...**

Et voilà comment perdre Alice en seulement quelques mots et aussi voilà comment oublier sa meilleure amie en un claquement de doigt.

_Traîtresse._

**- Oh excuses-moi, je ne me suis pas présenté. Je suis Jasper Hale...** m'interpella-t-il.

**- Oui je sais, le fameux prof de sport d'Alice. Je suis Bella,** lui répondis-je en lui serrant la main sous le regard meurtrier de mon amie. **Je vais vous laisser j'ai à faire. À plus tard Alice !**

Lui faisant un signe de la main - dans le vent dois-je dire - je croisais le regard de la blonde sulfureuse qui n'est autre qu'une Cullen alors qu'elle me regarda d'un air amusé et compatissante. Lui faisant un sourire timide, je sortis de la boutique et m'apprêtais à partir quand je me stoppais net en voyant une masse cuivrée. Voulant faire demi-tour, je fus stoppé dans mon élan par sa main alors que tout mon corps commença à trembler.

_C'était quoi cette journée de merde ?_

**- Bella ! Attends !**

Sursautant au son de sa voix, je voulus me dégager et me sauver de son emprise mais je fus comme statufiée. Cherchant du regard ma meilleure amie, je me rappelais qu'elle discutait avec son mystérieux Dieu Grec.

_Va brûler en enfer Alice,_ pensais-je.

Me rappelant tout de même ce que je lui avais dit, j'inspirais un grand coup et me retournais, comme dans l'un de ses films au ralenti, avant de plonger mes yeux dans l'émeraude des siens.

Grave erreur.

Me sentant transporté dans un monde que je ne connaissais qu'avec lui, je haletais bruyamment, remarquant à quel point il avait pu changer. Malgré la forte beauté qu'il irradiait il semblait amaigris et à bout de forces.

_Comme moi..._

**- Edward. Quelle surprise. Tu m'excuseras mais je dois m'en aller, j'ai un rendez-vous.**

M'apprêtant à repartir, ne supportant pas une seconde de plus d'être aussi près de lui, je fus de nouveau stoppé par sa main, alors que mes yeux déviaient sur celle-ci, attendant qu'il me lâche.

**- Bella, s'il te plaît. Attends.**

**- Depuis quand devrait- je t'attendre ?**

Relâchant mon bras, je soupirais de soulagement et le vis soudainement vulnérable.

Depuis quand l'était-il après tout ?

**- Et en plus de ça tu baisses les yeux. Où est l'Edward que j'ai connu ? Tu vois l'arrogant, le lâche et le manipulateur .**

**- Bella s'il te plaît, arrête.**

**- Par contre cette phrase, je m'en rappelle l'avoir déjà entendu plusieurs fois. Tu viens de sauver ta cause grâce à ces cinq petits mots,** lui répondis-je ignorant totalement sa supplique et éprouvant même une satisfaction à le faire souffrir comme il m'avait fait souffrir.

**- S'il te plaît, il faut que l'on parle.**

**- Non, je crois qu'on s'est déjà tout dit,** lui répondis-je d'un ton sans appel.

Cachant les sentiments qui refirent surface, je ne refoulais plus la colère et la haine que je pouvais éprouver dès à présent pour cet homme.

**- Je veux juste savoir… comment tu allais.**

**- Depuis quand t'en préoccupes-tu hein ?**

**- Je sais que je ne me suis comporté comme un con avec toi que je…**

**- Ah ça je pense très bien,** le coupais-je, ne supportant pas d'en entendre encore plus. Il m'avait trop berné par le passé.

**- … que je n'ai pas pu être à la hauteur de tes attentes, mais je suis désolé, il faut que je te parle.**

Bouchant mes oreilles et fermant les yeux, je l'incitais à se taire, étant totalement au bout du rouleau.

**- Stop, tu n'as pas à te justifier. Le passé et le passé.**

Recommençant à partir, je le frôlais sans un regard de plus, sentant ma force s'effondrer petit à petit.

**- Bella ! S'il te plaît !**

Luttant contre l'envie intenable, de revenir vers lui, je me contrôlais et respirais un grand coup avant de me stopper. Je ne me retournais pas. Cela me rendait encore une fois faible face à lui et je ne voulais plus de ça.

**- Edward, s'il te plaît, oublie-moi et fous-moi la paix,** lui-dis avant de reprendre mon chemin sans attendre une quelconque réponse de sa part.

La rencontre avec lui fut comme un électrochoc pour moi. Tous les sentiments que j'avais enfouis au plus profond de moi, refirent surface comme un bon coup de poing à travers la figure et je manquais de défaillir quand je tournais dans une rue adjacente. Essayant de contrôler ma respiration, je me penchais en avant une main contre le mur alors que des larmes traîtresses roulèrent sur mes joues.

**- Mademoiselle, est-ce que vous allez-bien ?** entendis-je derrière moi.

Me redressant, je fusillais le passant avant de lui cracher au visage.

**- Foutez-moi la paix !**

Prenant le chemin de mon hôtel, je pus entrapercevoir ses yeux s'écarquiller sous le choc alors qu'une once de culpabilité m'envahit. Après tout il voulait m'aider.

Arrivant par je ne sais quel moyen devant ma chambre d'hôtel, j'ai eu juste le temps de passer ma carte magnétique dans la serrure et de me déshabiller avant d'aller sur le lit, qu'un chagrin incontrôlable prit possession de mon corps.

Comme quelques mois auparavant...

Les secondes voir les minutes passèrent avant que je n'entende mon portable sonner. Le laissant sonner deux fois, je dus cependant décrocher quand l'initiateur de cet appel semblait ne pas vouloir me laisser tranquille.

**- Quoi ?**

**- Wow ! Qu'avez-vous fait à Bella ?**

**- Alice, je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à rire.**

**- Oh... J'arrive tout de suite !**

**-Non ! Non, ne t'en fais pas, j'ai besoin d'être seule.**

**-Tu es sûre ? Sinon je peux venir, on discutera et après tu pourras faire tous les shoots que tu veux au bar !**

**-Non, s'il te plait Alice, n'insiste pas.**

**-Bon d'accord comme tu voudras.**

Lui raccrochant limite au nez, je me mordis furieusement la lèvre avant de regarder mon auto-réveil. Voyant que finalement je m'étais assoupie une bonne partie de la journée, je partis prendre une douche alors que des souvenirs incontrôlables survinrent dans ma tête.

**.**

**_Flash-Black_ :****  
**

**- Tu sais si tu continues ainsi, je ne pourrais plus jamais partir,** me dit-il, allongé dans le lit, nu et transpirant.

Lui souriant, je me penchais vers lui, laissant mes cheveux retomber sur son torse alors que j'embrassais son nez, tandis que mes mains caressaient les muscles de sa poitrine.

**- Et qui te dit que je te laisserais partir cette fois-ci.**

Me retournant sans aucun effort sur le matelas, me surplombant, il se pencha vers mon oreille avant d'y souffler.

**- Parce que tu te lasseras facilement de moi.**

**- Ça c'est le fruit de ton imagination.**

**- Tu crois ?** me demanda-t-il un sourire resplendissant sur les lèvres.

Laissant mes yeux plonger dans les siens, je lui souriais en retour, laissant mes mains jouer dans sa tignasse brune tout en hochant la tête.

**- Absolument !**

**- Alors je reste,** me dit-il avant de m'embrasser à nouveau.

**_Fin Flash-Back_.**

**.**

Retrouvant la réalité une fois que je commençais à avoir froid, je pris une serviette et m'emmitouflais dedans avant de partir m'habiller.

Une fois presque descente, j'entendis quelqu'un taper à la porte me faisant soupirer de lassitude.

**- Alice ! Je t'ai dit qu'aujourd'hui je ne me sentais pas très bien. S'il te plaît, ne me force pas cette fois-ci et tu sais pourquoi !** hurlais-je en allant ouvrir la porte, totalement prête à lui dire ma manière de penser. Même si je l'aimais à en crever, ne vous en doutez pas.

Cependant une fois celle-ci ouverte, je me statufiais en découvrant qui se tenait devant moi. N'ayant pas le temps d'analyser la situation, je me sentis transporter à l'intérieur de ma chambre avant de sentir la dureté de la porte et des lèvres se poser sur les miennes avec force... Et qui sentaient l'alcool. Remettant les idées en place et de façon cohérente, je le repoussais interdite avant de le regarder mi- surprise, mi-flippée le voyant plus acharné que moi.

Le voyant capituler, je pris une goulée d'air, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

**- Ed... Edward ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

Et comment savait-il où je me trouvais nom de Dieu !

Détournant la tête au moment où je vis son visage s'approcher de moi l'air totalement indifférent, je fronçais plus franchement mes sourcils avant de prendre une voix assez dure.

**- Je te demande ce que tu fais là bordel !**

**- Ça ne se voit pas ? Je fais ce que j'aurais dû faire y a quelques mois de cela.**

Écarquillant les yeux sous sa réplique, je l'éloignais le plus vite et le plus possible de moi, pointant un doigt accusateur sur lui, une rage immense venant de m'habiter soudainement. Comment pouvait-il se foutre de moi de la sorte !

**- Tu es débile ou quoi ? En plus tu empestes l'alcool à plein nez !**

**- C'était pour t'oublier...**

**- M'oublier ? Tu ne te fiches pas de moi là ?**

Le voyant s'avancer vers moi en titubant, l'air complètement saoul, je me reculais instinctivement mais percutais le mur, me sentant totalement prisonnière. Le laissant placer ses mais sur mon visage, je luttais contre l'envahie irrépressible, mais soudaine de le sentir tout contre moi.

**- Je t'aime Bella. Je ne veux pas vivre sans toi. Tu me manques, j'ai besoin de toi.**

Réprimant un rire amer tout en me statufiant sous ses paroles, je fermais les yeux, ravalant la bile qui me montait en moi de par ses paroles et la puanteur de l'alcool qu'il dégageait.

**- Bordel Edward tu empestes ! Tu es saoul arrête !**

**- Merde Bella !** hurla-t-il, perdant vraisemblablement son sang-froid. **Dans quelle putain de langue dois-je te le dire ! C'est toi que je veux ! C'est toi que j'ai choisi !**

Méditant ses paroles en un quart de seconde, je plongeais mon regard dans le sien sentant l'envie violente de le frapper aussi fort qu'il me faisait mal.

Pourquoi continuer à me faire ça ? Ne pouvait-il pas arrêter de me faire du mal ? Même en étant bourré cela n'excuse pas tout.

**- Tu es saoul, arrête.**

Sentant sa main, douce, chaude mais aussi tremblante sur ma joue, je luttais contre les démons de mon corps qui me poussaient à pencher ma joue à son encontre, je l'entendis soudainement rire, me ramenant bien vite à la réalité.

**- J'ai beau être saoul Bella. Mais c'est la vérité. Crois-moi. Je t'aime toujours. Tu n'imagines pas la place que tu as laissée. Reviens-moi s'il te plaît.**

Dieu seul sait à quel point j'avais envie de le croire. Dieu seul sait à quel point je voulais y croire. Mais je ne pouvais m'y permettre. C'était tout bonnement impossible.

**- Je ne veux plus être ta maîtresse.**

**- Tu ne le seras seras ma femme et tu le seras pour toujours. Crois-moi. Je t'aime comme un fou, s'il te plaît...**

Le voyant s'approcher petit à petit, je ne bronchais pas quand ses lèvres effleurèrent les miennes avant de prendre parti enfin à ce baiser. Je ne savais plus ce que je faisais, ce que je devais faire. Encore une fois j'étais comme une marionnette incapable de réfléchir dans ses bras.

Pourtant la senteur de l'alcool me ramena de plein fouet encore une fois et l'image de l'Edward que je connaissais revint subitement à la surface.

N'ayant pas contrôlé le gémissent de réticence, je le sentis me transporter à travers la chambre alors que de mes mains j'appuyais sur son torse pour le repousser.

Alors qu'il m'allongea subitement sur le lit, me tenant prisonnière de son corps, je réprimais la nausée qui m'envahissait et essaya de me dégager de son étreinte du mieux que je le pouvais.

Le voyant enfin capituler, je pris une grande respiration alors que de toutes mes forces je le faisais à se reculer afin qu'il s'éloigne le plus possible de moi.

**- Dégage !** dis-je sans avoir eu le moindre contrôle sur mes paroles.

**- Dégages Edward !**

**-Mais... Bella... Je ne comprends pas...**

**-DÉGAGES JE T'AI DIS !**

Sentant la colère, l'amertume et la tristesse m'envahissent à grand flot, je ne pus retenir la crise d'hystérie qui grandissait en moi tandis qu'il commença à partir.

Fixant la porte d'un doigt plus qu'impatient, je me retenais de m'arracher les cheveux sous sa lenteur extrême.

**- Vas t'en ! Pars !**

Complètement à bout, je m'effondrais à même le sol après qu'il soit partie et déchargeait toute cette amertume qui me bousillait depuis bien si longtemps.

Me relevant précipitamment au bout de quelques heures, je pris mon manteau et mon sac avant de partir d'un pas pressé de cette chambre, totalement dévastée.

Courant dans la rue, les joues baignant de larmes tout en ignorent les passants qui me regardaient avec cet air de pitié, je toquais à la porte massive en bois alors que ma meilleure amie vient m'ouvrir instantanément après.

**- Bella ? Mais... Qu'est-ce ?**

Ne lui laissant pas finir, je courus dans l'appartement, laissant tomber machinalement mon sac avant de me diriger vers les WC et de vomir tout ce qui me faisait tant souffrir.

**.**

* * *

**Prochain chapitre à partir du mois de mai -le mois d'Avril sera un mois éprouvant pour moi, ne m'en voulez pas.-**


End file.
